Lighting systems, including lighting assemblies with lamp housings and lamps, are commonly used for illumination in residential and commercial settings, as well as for various types of transportation-related illumination. The illumination provided by different lighting systems may vary in many different ways including, for example, color, intensity, beam pattern, or the like. One way to vary the illumination provided by a lighting system is to swap an existing lamp with a different type of lamp. Currently, there are many different types of lamps available. The different types of lamps may vary in a variety of different ways including, for example, size, cost, efficiency, shape, style, color of illuminated light, intensity of illuminated light, beam pattern of illuminated light, or the like or combinations thereof.